


An Easy Guy to Read

by tinymacuser1998



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also there's cursing in it, And Die Hard 2 is romantic now, Clint's a moron, Deaf Clint Barton, Hulkeye - Freeform, I promise it will be later, M/M, Natasha gets shit done, Pining, though it's not really brought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacuser1998/pseuds/tinymacuser1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wasn’t exactly “falling for him.” Clint just recognized that he and Bruce were spending more time together, and they were getting closer. Both as friends, and literally, they were inching closer and closer to each other on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Guy to Read

**Author's Note:**

> Clint has had feelings for Bruce for a while now. He debates asking the man out. Meanwhile, Natasha is snarky and Bruce is adorable and lovable.

Clint wasn’t intimidated by Bruce, but he knew very little about the other man. He didn’t know Bruce’s sexuality, or if he could even have sex with the threat of the other guy coming out, and Clint wasn’t exactly “falling for him.” Clint just recognized that he and Bruce were spending more time together, and they were getting closer. Both as friends, and literally, they were inching closer and closer to each other on his couch. Bruce was reading in the corner of Clint’s couch, while Clint was sitting in the middle and watching TV.  
Okay, so Clint was looking out the corner of his eye at Bruce more so than he was watching Dog Cops. He believed that, since he was using equal parts of his brain to pay attention to the TV and inch over to Bruce at a painstaking pace while keeping Bruce oblivious, it still counted.  
Bruce poked his hand from under the plush blanket he was bundled in, licked his thumb, and turned the page of his book.  
Dear lord. Clint should just go for it. The tension was killing him.  
He scooted, like, almost half an inch over to the left, and decided that using the old “yawning into arm around shoulders” trick was juvenile but probably stupid enough to work. He was halfway through the yawning part when Bruce stood up suddenly. Clint almost punched himself in the face.  
“I’m going to use your bathroom,” Bruce announced.  
Clint blinked, watching him pad over to the little door by Clint’s kitchen where the bathroom was. “Should I pause it?”  
“You don’t have to,” Bruce shouted back.  
Clint sighed, and he could feel himself flushing. Lucky stood from his dog bed, yawned, and trotted over to put his face in Clint’s lap.  
“I know that I’m a fucking idiot,” he said when Lucky looked up at him.  
Lucky didn’t reply, and Clint’s eyes narrowed. “You want food, don’t you?”  
Lucky’s tail perked up and he panted. Clint sighed.  
“Some help you are.”

“Just ask him out.”  
Clint moped into his latte. “That’s not going to work.”  
“Why not?” Natasha asked, using a stick to stir the two sugars into her cup idley, “You ask people out literally all the time.”  
Clint overdramatically took a swig from his own mug. “I don’t know. It’s like... Bruce’s different than that.”  
“How so?” she asked, leaning back into her chair, raising a sharp eyebrow that Clint through could probably cut someone’s throat, Clint thought, over her sunglasses.  
“I don’t think he’d do it if I just, like, asked him out.”  
“So you really care about him?” Natasha supplied.  
“Are you saying that I don’t care about the other people I ask out?” Clint replied.  
Natasha stayed silent but didn’t break eye contact.  
“Oh, fuck you, Nat.”  
Natasha laughed.

“It has occurred to me that you are a cute guy,” Clint said to his mirror, then pressed his forehead to the glass. Maybe it was better to let this dead chance lie.  
His doorbell rang, and Clint rushed over to answer it. Bruce was standing in his doorway with a pizza box in his hands.  
“Hi. I saw the delivery guy downstairs and just paid so he wouldn’t have to climb up three flights of stairs,” Bruce said, walking in past Clint.  
Lucky came over and barked at Bruce, thumping his tail happily. Bruce smiled, opening the pizza box and taking out a slice, which he then handed to Lucky. He scratched Lucky’s head and laughed when he walked away with the slice in his mouth.  
Clint was still standing in the open doorway, watching Bruce.  
Dear lord.

“Clint, is everything alright?” Bruce asked from his little bundle.  
Clint looked away from Die Hard 2 to see Bruce looking empathetically at him from a white, fluffy pile.  
Adorable.  
“Peachy, Doc, why do you ask?”  
Bruce’s feet stirred from where they were wedged under Clint’s thigh, and Bruce looked away from Clint thoughtfully. “It’s... well, nothing, then. I guess. I just noticed that you’ve been really serious recently. At least when we’re hanging out, and I talked to Natasha about it. She recommended asking you about it.”  
Clint sighed and put his face in his hands. God dammit, Natasha.  
“Clint?” Bruce asked.  
Clint lolled his head over to Bruce. “Yeah, there’s been, um- something going on. I don’t think it’s what you’re expecting it to be, though.”  
Bruce smiled, and put a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Clint, do you like me?”  
Clint raised an eyebrow. “Wait, did Natasha..?”  
Bruce shook his head. “Clint, you’re just an easy guy to read.”  
He leaned over from his blanket pile and put his hand on Clint’s jaw line before kissing his cheek.  
“And it’s reciprocated, by the way.” He said, after pulling away.  
Clint smiled brightly, putting his arm around Bruce’s shoulder and watching Die Hard 2, happier than he had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Anna Sun" by Walk the Moon while listening to this.  
> Also, this fic wasn't over read and was mildly edited. If there are any issues in it, please let me know.


End file.
